Last Call
by mvngn
Summary: Just a short oneshot of Annabeth trying to call Percy in a desperate moment but he won't pick up. Songfic, based on the song Last Call by Plain White T's SoN spoilers  a little


**Last Call**

**A/N: Just something I whipped up while hearing the song :) **

**P.S. SPOILER ALERT! Well, kind of, for SoN. So read the book and then read this. **

**P.P.S.I lnow that in the book, Percy doesn't have a cellphone and even if he did, he wouldn't take it to Camp Jupiter, but for the sake of my story, let's pretend he does, ok? Cool. So Percy is at Camp Jupiter and back at Camp Half-Blood Annabeth didn't find his phone so she figured he had it with him. She's been calling him nonstop, and is ready to give up. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own PJO (that's Rick Riordan) and I do not own the song **_**Last Call**_** (that's Plain White T's)**

_**Key**_**: **_**Italics**_** plus ****underline**** is the lyrics**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, this is Percy. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message after the beep-noise-thingy, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks."

I let the phone drop from my hand onto my bunk. This was the ninth time today I've called him. But all I get is voicemail. I know I'm in his contacts list, so he can't say he thought it was some creepy stalking weirdo calling him. Then why wasn't he answering? Does he not know who I am?

(**A/N: She's not exactly listening to the song but the regular non-lyric words are her thoughts as she hears the ring of her last call.)**

With a sigh, I picked up the phone to try one more time. I took a deep breath as I heard the rings. I thought about, well, everything. If he didn't answer, than this would be it – I won't be able to take it anymore.

_Here goes . . . _

_This is my last call to you_

_Then I'll give up everything_

_That we had, that we'd do_

_And you'll never hear me sing_

_All these songs about you_

_So just take this time and think_

_Just take this time and think_

Okay, Percy, this is it – either you want this or you don't. I can't put up with this any longer. I know you're disappeared and it's not your fault, but still. Pick up the phone. Think about it – do you want this? Aren't you curious who I am, what I meant to you? You don't have to remember me – just pick up. You don't have to say a lot – I just need to hear you say, "Hello?" Please, if you don't pick up, then I'll hang up, not just this phone call, but everything we ever had or could have. Don't be a Seaweed Brain – just pick up the phone!

_Think about the things that we had_

_The good times before they went bad_

_They're not gone just yet_

_It's all up to you_

Even when I was dying, you were there for me. When I was laughing, you were right by my side, making me laugh. You listened to everything I had to say. Why is now so different? Before all this 'disappearing' craziness, everything was great. Those moments aren't gone; we can save them, but you need to answer me. It's all up to you.

_Think about the dreams in our heads_

_Layin' awake, holding on in my bed_

_Why don't you go ahead_

_And make them come true_

_I still believe in you_

Remember when I'd go to your cabin and we'd just lay in your bed and dream? Remember how we always told ourselves we wouldn't fantasize because we were demigods and could die at any moment but we'd do it anyway? We talked about our potential wedding and house and places we'd travel. Remember we even discussed kids? (Boy, that day was _awkward_ . . . but you did say you wanted some, right?) You can make all those late-night blue-sour-string-and-jelly-bean-induced fantasies come true. I still believe in you.

_This is my last call to you_

_Then I'll give up everything_

_That we had, that we'd do_

_And you'll never hear me sing_

_All these songs about you_

_So just take this time and think_

_Just take this time and think_

_Think about the plans that we made_

_Drivin' around while the radio played_

_They may have gotten delayed_

_They're waiting for you_

You promised me a trip to Greece. Remember? You promised that you would apply to the college I went to so maybe we could go together, even though you don't have a clue in the worldwhat you want to do and are positive you won't last an hour of college. We made plans to move in together for college. We planned that vacation that we both seriously need to Hawaii and the Bahamas (all that's left is buying tickets, reserving hotel rooms, and begging Zeus to let us go). Even the simple plans like the date we were gonna have Friday night – we drove around aimlessly for hours with the radio tuned to our favorite station while we made plans. Those plans can be fulfilled, but they're waiting for you.

_Think about the look in my eyes_

_Saying I love you the very first time_

_Focused, not blind_

_And you said it too_

_I still believe in you_

Remember our first 'I love you?' I do. I was so hesitant to say it, but it was true and I believed those words with all my heart. Remember the way I looked at you, and the way you looked at me? You said it, too, do you remember? Even though it was a little nerve-wracking to say it, I was so sure that I loved you – and I still do. I was focused, not blind, and so were you. I still love you and I still believe we can make this work – I still believe in you.

_This is my last call to you_

_Then I'll give up everything_

_That we had, that we'd do_

_And you'll never hear me sing_

_All these songs about you_

_So just take this time and think_

_Just take this time and think_

_Think of everything, think of everything we had_

_Think of everything, think of everything we haven't had_

_Like livin' in the Midwest Club_

_Goin' on our honeymoon in Paris_

Think about it – we had so much, and we could've had so much more. And then there's everything that we haven't had – like living in the Midwest Club (although even a simple little apartment for just you and me would do). We started looking at the tourist hotspots in Paris for our honeymoon – I even showed you the ring I wanted you to propose to me with, just because you insisted I tell you since you were ckueless, just because you're such a Seaweed Brain you'd probably get a charm bracelet instead of a ring, or get, like, a plastic ring you found in a cereal box instead of Kay Jewelers. **(A/N: Every kiss begins with Kay.)** Even after I showed you the ring, I wouldn't be surprised if you got the wrong one, but I'd still say yes.

_Makin' out when we're grown up_

_Listening to the best man speech from Darren (_**A/N: or Grover**_)_

_Think of everything we had_

_Knowing how it feels to be in love_

_And kisses that would drive us mad_

_Going to the Metro_

_Giving up what we will never have again_

_Will it ever be the the two of us again?_

Well, maybe we don't have to wait until we're _completely_ grown up to make out . . . And Grover started writing his best man speech! You can't deny him the chance to read it. Just think of it all. You know how it feels to be in love – you couldn't have forgotten already. Remember all those sweet kisses that just drove us insane? We had plans to go to the Metro **(A/N: Would they do that?)** Do you really wanna give up what we worked so hard to, went through so much to get? If you give it up, we'll never have it again. Will it ever be the two of us again?

_This is my last call to you_

_Then I'll give up everything_

_That we had, that we'd do_

_And you'll never hear me sing _

_All these songs about you_

_So just take this time and think_

_Plans we made that didn't see through_

_Just take this time and think_

We made so many plans that never saw through . . .

_Memories, me and you_

_Just take this time and think_

We made so many memories, starting from the day we met . . .

_Dreams we had that never came true_

_Just take this time and think_

We used to dream so much together as kids . . . and even now . . .

_The look in my eyes lookin' at you_

_Just take this time and think_

That twinkle in your eye every time you looked at me . . .all the love I felt when I looked at you . . .

_Just take this time and think_

_Just take this time and think_

Think about it, Perce, and remember – whatever you decide, I'll understand and I'll still love you.

_Here goes . . ._

"Hello?" My heart pounded. _He picked up!_

"_Hell-o . . . ?"_

"P-Percy?"

"Annabeth, _is that you?"_

"Um, yeah, it is. Y-You remember me?"

"I do, and . . ."

Pause . . .

"I love you, Wise Girl."

**A/N: Awwwww . . . **

**R&R!**


End file.
